Command Sorcery
Command (コマンド Komando) is one of many types of sorcery in Wild Hunt; with this particular form of sorcery taking command of a specific material nearby, and thus where it got its name. Unlike resonance sorcery, command sorcery is relatively simple and basic in its function. Command sorcery allows a sorcerer to freely manipulate a source material, such as gold, water, hair, weapons and so on by molding the essentia within the material. By doing so, the sorcerer can direct the movement, shape, density, sharpness and malleability of their chosen object. Typically, the more malleable the material is, the easier it becomes to control its characteristics, such as is the case with Zelda's Gold Command. More rigid objects like swords and buildings may accidentally snap or crumble if the stress put upon them is too much to withstand. Those who possess command sorcery are usually referred to as "Commanders" (司令官 Shirei-kan.) Like resonance sorcery, command focuses upon the manipulation of the sorcerer's environment, and since there are millions of things for a sorcerer to control, there can be countless forms of command sorcery. However, unlike its sister sorcery, command lacks the inherent fusion between sorcerer and target object. Because of this, both sorcerer and target do not combine their respective characteristics, and must work in tandem as a team to accomplish the sorcerer's goals. This means the command sorcerer does not gain any extra benefits from taking control of a nearby material and will remain in the same physical state they were in prior to using sorcery. This also leaves them vulnerable to being harmed and restrained by the very object they control, and so caution and careful planning must be used when performing command sorcery. Adept command sorcerers can not only alter certain inherent properties like density and sharpness, but they may also be able to perform other enhancements, like increasing an object's luster and movement speed. On the other hand, sorcerers can also decrease the efficiency of their object's traits, making a material slower, softer, duller or more rigid. Some of the greatest command sorcerers can manage to swing between both extremes within seconds if need be; making them difficult to predict and much more versatile. Some can even combine their command sorcery with other forms of sorcery to make powerful combination attacks. Despite the incredible potential command sorcery may possess through crafty and skilled use of material goods, it continues to be hampered by an underlying drawback: That being command sorcerers cannot generate their material and must rely on pre-existing sources in order to defend themselves. Thus, if a certain material is rare and hard to come by, like precious metals, that can severely limit the frequency and overall strength of certain command sorcerers. And on the other hand, sorcerers who command more common materials like air can be seen in larger numbers and are generally more effective both in and out of combat; albeit this alone won't determine the outcome of a battle or a competition. Below lists the various types of command sorcery. List of Command Objects *'Gold Command': Freely manipulates gold and its respective properties. Used by Zelda Beryl. Known Users of Command Sorcery *Zelda Beryl Site Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Sorcery Category:Wild Hunt